Curtis Lemansky
Curtis "Lemonhead" Lemansky (usually known simply as "Lem") was a Los Angeles Police Department detective that worked at the Barn in Farmington. He was a member of the Strike Team, a four-man anti-gang unit. Personality Lem was the moral compass of the Strike Team. A good-natured detective, he was recruited after being vouched for by his good friend, Detective Shane Vendrell. His main mode of transport when off-duty is a low-rider motorcycle or 'chopper' and he is active in arm wrestling tournaments. Well-liked by many for his loyal and selfless personality, his recruitment into the task force was to be the 'muscle' of the Strike Team. Despite this, Lem and fellow teammate, Detective Ronnie Gardocki were not included in the plot to kill Detective Terry Crowley, due to Lem's conscientious nature. Upon hearing of Terry's death, a visibly distraught Lem shouted, "No!" and punched through a van window, severely lacerating his right fist. Lem further showed his strong convictions later in the first season in the episode Throwaway, which showcased Lem's strong sense of morality, his willingness to help others and his need to do the right thing, which sometimes got under Vic and Shane's skin. In his time in the Strike Team, Lem found himself increasingly troubled by the illegal activities the Strike Team engaged in and he was constantly getting dragged into. He was the first to object to the plan to rob the Armenian mob's money laundering operation, nicknamed 'The Armenian Money Train' or 'Money Train' but reluctantly went along with the decision for the sake of team unity. Lem was also highly empathetic and spurred into action whenever he saw human or animal suffering. He has often been seen performing CPR on blood and vomit covered victims while the rest of his team members look on disgustedly. Highly fond of animals, he's often seen playing with them, whether cockerels saved from a cockfight or a suspect's pet pit bull. Once when raiding a suspect's house, he was visibly distraught and upset with fellow team member, Shane, for shooting and killing a pit bull terrier. Despite being a 'dirty cop', Lem was a genuinely caring person and even joined the Youth Authority to help wayward juveniles after the Strike Team was disbanded at the end of Season Four. Even when on the run, the events that led him to eventually being killed stemmed from him trying to comfort an injured child, which resulted in his cover being blown and his hiding place discovered. Lem's empathetic nature to aid people or animals in suffering and his steadfast loyalty to the Strike Team is his defining point. He was willing to protect them at the cost of his own freedom and career. Lem had stated on many occasions that he considered the Strike Team to be his 'family' and it was the sole reason why he put aside his moral objections and joined in on the team's various illegal schemes. It was all to preserve team unity and maintain harmony with his 'brothers.' One example of the above was when Lt. Jon Kavanaugh of Internal Affairs tried to coerce Lem to rat on the Strike Team. Lem replied "You're asking me to betray my family" and steadfastly refused to budge from his decision. Kavanaugh himself expressed admiration for Lem’s loyalty and steadfastness. A day before Lem was to be imprisoned, Kav showed up at his doorstep to have a final chat with him. Saying, "...you weren’t supposed to get the worst of this thing here", Kav voiced his regret that Lem was the one who ended up being the most affected by his inquiry into the Strike Team. It wasn’t how Kav had planned it. He merely planned to scare Lem with the threat of jail so he could use it as a ‘wedge’ to get him to rat on the Strike Team because, "...cops always give it up at the threat of jail… always. But not you, not Curtis Lemansky.” Then, expressing regret that, “...we didn’t become friends sooner", Kav struggles inwardly and vocalizes that, "...maybe, uh, I’d pull this in another direction if I’d just… I’d just made a..." Then, regaining his composure, Kav extends his hand to Lem and says, "...any man’d be lucky to have you in his corner." After a long pregnant pause, Lem reaches out and grasps Kav’s hand and Kav leaves after wishing Lem good luck and telling him to take care of himself. Style As the point man for the Strike Team, Lem is the vanguard during an assault scenario. He leads the team in and clears the room of possible assailants. Due to his role as the lead person during an assault scenario, he is equipped with a shotgun as his primary firearm. Season 1 Lem was present at the raid on Two-Time's house going through the window behind Ronnie Gardocki and pursuing Two-Time's girlfriend. When he found out about Crowley's death, he broke a van's windshield with his fist. According to himself and Mackey's testimony to Internal Affairs, they failed to clear the room which resulted in Two-Time killing Detective Terry Crowley. He was interrogated by IAD Agent Frances Housely, like the rest of the Strike Team. When the Strike Team busted basketball player Derrick Tripp, Ronnie, Lem, and Shane were in charge of keeping him under custody. Lem and Ronnie even brought some basketballs for him to sign, while they placed bets on the game knowing that Tripp's team would lose without him. Several nights later, Lem and Danny Sofer were giving security at Chez Club during the album release party of Kern Little. When a shooting ensued, Lem and Vic Mackey started working the case. He went with Mackey to interrogate suspects Rondell Robinson and Kern Little. When Mackey decided to end the war between T-Bonz and Kern, Lem helped him to trap the two inside a freight container. The next morning, when they checked them out they found out Kern had killed T-Bonz. Lem tried to help cover the evidence at the place, but Kern assured him that his people would deal with it. Some days later, Vic and Ronnie broke in the house of a member of the Armenian Mafia to put a wiretap while Lem and Shane waited in the car. Shane explained to Lem that they wanted to hear details about a drug deal with the intention of taking some of it, give it to Rondell Robinson and earn some money for their "retirement fund". When Ronnie and Vic got out, they met with Shane and Lem. They then heard a conversation between the Armenians, but they couldn't understand it. After Vic and Shane found someone to translate, they convinced someone to make a fake statement to justify a search warrant in the house. Lem was present during the raid when they arrested Margos Dezerian and two other associates. As they were cleaning up, Lem and the rest of the Strike Team kept two bricks of cocaine to themselves while delivering the rest. Lem and the team later found out that someone had stolen the Lincoln Navigator where Shane had hidden the bricks of cocaine. After Vic got information that a guy called Freddie had taken the cocaine, Ronnie and the Strike Team broke into his house only to find him dead from an overdose. As Aceveda got in, they quickly cleaned the evidence and took the two bricks of cocaine. Some time later, when Sally Struthers was found dead, Vic and the Strike Team went to look for clues on the murderer. Ronnie and the team went into a restaurant where they found drug dealer Sam and asked him about Sally. After he gave them some information about a night club that she worked at, Vic went in to check it out. After seeing what happened inside, the Strike Team raided the club. Back at the Barn, Vic asked Lem to check out some "Cherry Popper" films they found at the club, to see if anyone featured Sally Struthers. When he found one, he called Vic. Lem and Ronnie dealt with a truck hijack a couple of days later. When they questioned the truck driver, he described the tattoos that the main robber had. Lem and Ronnie realized it was a gang hit from Los Mags and decided to call Vic, who had the day off. After one of Vic's informant told him the tattoo belonged to a man called Hector Estanza, Vic and the Strike Team staked out the house of his ex-girlfriend, Tigre Orozco. When they saw a young man coming inside the house, they assumed it was Hector and broke in. The man quickly tried to escape through the backyard, and Lem and Vic went after him. During the pursuit, Lem thought the man was drawing a gun to shoot at Vic, so Lem shot him first. When they realized he didn't have a gun, Vic planted a gun on him. As they were taking him on an ambulance, they all realized the man was Tigre's brother and not Hector. After that, Lem went to the hospital to get a statement from Tigre. When he asked her about her brother and Los Mags, she told him that Chaco had left the gang three years ago. She also told him that Chaco was protecting her from Hector. Season 3 The money train Lem was involved in the money train robbery and was the member of the Strike Team most fearful for their safety after the robbery was completed. He began to behave in an extremely paranoid way, particularly after it was discovered that some of the money was not only marked, but had been released back into circulation. Though he did mellow a bit when the money was purged of marked notes and a known criminal named Neil O'Brien given some of the tagged money, Lem's terror reached new heights when O'Brien was found murdered and the team was forced to dispose of his body. Lem began voicing his concerns to his fellow Strike Team members, which led to a dramatic moment where Lem, without any warning, leaned over and began vomiting blood out of his mouth. Shocked, Lem confessed that the stress of hiding the money train loot and the group's various morally questionable actions had resulted in his developing potentially fatal ulcer problems. While Ronnie and Vic realized the severity of Lem's health problems and wisely backed off from attacking him for his critical comments, Shane refused to show concern for Lem and angrily attacked him for being scared. However, when it was discovered that the Armenian mob had their identities and photos, Lem stole the remaining cash from the money train and burnt most of it, believing that he was protecting the team. Lem, as it turned out, believed that so long as the Strike Team possessed the money, the group would forever be hounded by those parties looking for the stolen loot. Lem's decision ultimately was the breaking point for his friendship with Shane Vendrell. Shane refused Vic's attempt at a reconciliation with the team and Shane and accused Vic and Ronnie of hating Lem as much as he did. Lem quit the group as a direct result and this triggered a confrontation between Shane and Vic that led to the Strike Team dissolving. Season 4 Return to the barn After the team was broken up, Lem transferred to a different agency and began to work with juvenile offenders. However, he soon found himself missing his friends Vic and Ronnie. It was heavily implied that the two had came to a sort of understanding with Lem regarding his departure from the Strike Team after Shane's antics. As a result, Vic and Ronnie contacted Lem and revealed to him that Shane seemed to have developed a relationship with one-niner drug and gang lord Antwon Mitchell and that the entire team was at risk if Shane used the team to bargain a deal should he get caught by IAD. Afterwards, Lem began to pass relevant information to Vic that he obtained via his contacts with various juvenile offenders to ensure that Vic could stay informed to Shane's actions. Ultimately Vic convinced Lem to work with him in the newly reformed Strike Team in order to keep closer tabs on Shane, which created conflict with Lem since this meant that he would be unable to transfer back to the Barn due to the animosity still between him and Shane. Things came to a head when Lem came up with information that led to a massive drug bust, severely crippling Mitchell's business. When his 14-year-old informant Angie suddenly went missing after having provided information that led to the bust, Lem became immediately suspicious of Shane. He openly accused both Shane and Vic of working for Mitchell and being responsible for Angie's death. In order to prove himself, Vic let Lem back into his inner circle and arranged for his transfer back to the Barn. Vic also revealed some incriminating footage from a bug planted in Shane's car; this showed how he knew of an earlier confrontation between Shane and Lem that ended with Shane, once Lem had left camera range, openly lamenting the fact that the two former best friends had turned into mortal enemies. Theft of heroin During the search for Angie, whom they learn was murdered by Antwon Mitchell, Lem raided a criminal informant's house in search of information. One of the residents of the home had a package of heroin and Lem stole it in order to provide leverage for information concerning Angie's disappearance. However, Lem's theft was seen by Emolia Melendez, a police informant, who subsequently reported it to Internal Affairs. The heroin was confiscated from Lem's car during the night and replaced with a fake bundle. Though this initially caused some trouble, the affair was put behind them and eventually the Strike Team came back together. Shane and Lem both reconciled after Lem was attacked by the hands of a trio of criminals who had intel on the location of an El Salvadorian drug kingpin. Season 5 Internal affairs In Season 5, the theft of the heroin would come back to haunt Lem. Using the brick as evidence, IAD Lieutenant Kavanaugh used this evidence as leverage to make Lem wear a listening device, primarily to gather evidence about the Strike Team's role in the death of a police officer, Terry Crowley. Kavanaugh stated he would imprison Lem for not only the drug theft but also for intent to sell the drugs, which would potentially land Lem in jail for 10 years. Kavanaugh also interrogated Lem about the murder of Detective Crowley. To Kavanaugh's amusement, Lem revealed that he was not involved in the plot. Kavanaugh decided to use this knowledge as a way to drive a wedge between Lem and Vic. Lem pretended to go along with Kavanaugh's plan, but managed to secretly tip off his friend Vic by staging a fight between the two that temporarily disabled the listening device and allowed him to inform Vic of what had happened. He also confronted Vic about Terry's death and when Vic hesitated before responding, Lem refused to let Vic answer the question, knowing that the answer would mean that Vic was responsible. Despite this, Vic worked diligently to save Lem from Kavanaugh's clutches and ultimately convinced Lem that Terry's death was only indirectly Vic's fault due to him accidentally dropping his guard during the raid. With Lem's help, the team tried to outmaneuver Kavanaugh, which successfully resulted in Kavanaugh's humiliation during a botched sting operation. During a raid on a Salvadorian grenade factory, Lem heroically saved Kavanaugh from an active grenade tossed in his direction by rushing to grab the grenade and throwing it away from Kavanaugh seconds before it exploded. Kavanaugh responded to this act of selfless bravery by continuing to pressure Lem into turning against the Strike Team. Lem sharply refused to turn his back on his friends as Vic confronted Kavanaugh's cold treatment towards Lem, who could have easily let Kavanaugh be killed by the grenade but had risked his life to save him. Arrest Things came to a head when Vic and Lem entered the security monitor room to have a private conversation only to see via the monitors, a rather private conversation between Kavanaugh and Kavanaugh's distraught, mentally ill ex-wife. Viewing their disturbingly private moment on the closed-circuit television, Vic remarked that they had found Kavanaugh's weakness. Kavanaugh eventually noticed the security camera in the room and the possibility that his conversation with his wife was being observed by his enemies led him to rush out of the interrogation room. While Vic and Lem fled the room before Kavanaugh could catch the two red-handed, the now enraged Kavanaugh ordered that Lem be arrested for possession of heroin with intent to distribute. Lem was handcuffed in front of his shocked fellow officers, placed in lockup with other criminals, processed, and sent to a detention center. Unknown to Lem at the time, Kavanaugh had seemingly arranged for him to serve time at the same prison as gang leader Antwon Mitchell, who wanted to have him murdered while in custody. Lem's bail was set at one-hundred thousand dollars while most of the Strike Team's assets were frozen under suspicion of lawlessness. This led the remaining three Strike Team members to turn to their friend Smitty to bail Lem out, using money they stole from a small-time pot dealer as bail money. The plea Lem soon became weary of just not knowing what would happen to the others, and the fears started aggravating his ulcer problem. In a move to seal the rest of the team off from prosecution, he plead guilty to theft under color of authority to serve 18 months before parole of a 5 year sentence. Although he and the team came to realize that being sent to the same prison as Antwon Mitchell was an idle threat, they still had to deal with Mitchell's One-Niner gang being spread across almost all California prisons; Lem's life would be at risk either way. Further, even if Lem did manage to survive 18 months, he would have to be dealing with constant conflict with One-Niners, making it unlikely he would qualify for early release. As Vic struck a deal with Mitchell to keep Lem safe, Lem entered the official plea, much to Kavanaugh's dismay. As the investigation came to a close, Kavanaugh paid Lem a final visit to apologize and explained that he had always thought Lem would finally give up Vic; he never wanted Lem to go to prison. He told Lem that, "...any man would be lucky to have you in his corner". Death Soon after the plea was entered, however, Vic found that Kavanaugh had played his last card, starting an investigation of Lompoc Federal Penitentiary, which was causing Antwon to lose all the creature comforts he'd enjoyed. Additionally, Kavanaugh told Mitchell that Vic had been bragging about getting the better of Antwon, and a furious Mitchell told Vic that Lem was dead as soon as he came into the system. Desperate to save his friend from certain death, Vic convinced Lem to skip town on the eve of his court date, where he would plead guilty and be sent to prison. Vic prepared to transport the fugitive Lem to Mexico to hide after the group were told that Lem's original deal was now null and void and that the only way for him to receive any break in terms of sentencing would be if he gave up the Strike Team. Meanwhile, Kavanaugh convinced Councilman Aceveda to go to Vic and to lie about Lem agreeing to turn against the Strike Team in exchange for a new plea bargain in order to try and track the Strike Team to Lemansky. Vic refused to accept Aceveda's lie and continued to believe that Lem had not betrayed the Strike Team. Meanwhile, Lem was forced to abandon Vic's original plans for hiding him after he risked his freedom to help out a young child who had been left alone by his parents and had seriously hurt himself in his home's kitchen. Lem ultimately contacted Vic and arranged for a meeting with his friends, with Vic preparing the final details to get Lem across the border and into hiding. However, Kavanaugh used Aceveda to imply to Vic that Lem had revealed information about the "Money Train". Upon learning this, Shane Vendrell secretly decided to kill his best friend using a stolen grenade in order to prevent Lem from implicating the team in any illegal activities. While Vic and Ronnie were occupied with losing the IAD officers tailing their vehicles, Shane, who was not being tailed, was able to meet up with Lem and whisk him away to an abandoned garage. Shane made one last ditch effort to convince Lem to go along with Vic's plan to relocate him to Mexico but Lem flat out refused to go into hiding. Lem argued that fleeing to Mexico, cut off from his friends and isolated from the rest of the world would be worse than prison. With this declaration, Shane went through with his grim task. Changing the subject of conversation to the fact that his wife Mara was pregnant with the couple's second child, Shane brought Lem a sandwich to his car and quietly dropped a grenade in the front seat, killing Lemansky. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Lemansky survived long enough to see Shane break down emotionally and beg for forgiveness. Fallout from death Upon arriving at the abandoned garage where Lem's body was found, a distraught Vic, in a rare showing of grief, attempted to touch the dead body of Lem only to be stopped by Dutch, who reminded Vic that touching Lem's body would contaminate the crime scene. As he moved away from his friend's body, Vic was cruelly taunted by Kavanaugh. Kavanaugh, in a bitter tone, repeatedly asked Vic if he was happy that Lem was dead (since Lem's death effectively closed the IAD investigation of the Strike Team). Vic responded by charging at Kavanaugh and the two men fought for a few seconds before being torn apart by the various patrol officers who had arrived at the crime scene in respect for Lem. Claudette Wyms assigned Dutch Wagenbach, her "best detective", to investigate the murder with it implied that Claudette suspects that Lem was murdered by the El Salvadorian mob. Salvadorians had recently began to use grenades to kill their enemies and the Strike Team had successfully shut down several of the syndicate's operations. As Vic was led away by Ronnie and Shane, Vic vowed to find and kill those responsible, a plot line expected to figure prominently into season 6. As Vic walks off camera, the shot focuses on a clearly distraught Shane following Mackey. Season 6 is set to begin with the Strike Team ruthlessly hunting Lem's killer and Shane struggling with the repercussions of killing his friend. In the 15 minute "promosode" for Bud.TV it was revealed that Lem did not receive a motorcade or police funeral. Instead Claudette was forced to hold all officers on overtime so that no one could attend. This is similar to the manner of funeral that former Assistant Police Chief Ben Gilroy was given. Claudette informed Vic that she was told that Lem's lack of a department funeral and motorcade would prevent news headlines about Lem's "dirty dealings". However, the sixth season premiere showed in fact that the heroin fiasco was featured prominently both in the newspapers and in a televised statement by Councilman David Aceveda, where he assured the public that the department wouldn't tolerate corruption. Trivia * The character of Curtis Lemansky was not a part of the original series pitch for "The Shield". The character was created by Shawn Ryan specifically for actor Kenny Johnson after Johnson auditioned for the role of doomed Detective Terry Crowley. * A commercial promoting the sixth season of "The Shield" states that Lem's date of birth as July 14, 1963 and the date of the character's death as being March 21, 2006, which was also the air date of the episode where the character died. * Lemansky carried a Beretta 92FS as his main sidearm. He also carried a Remington 870 shotgun. * The character of Curtis Lemansky was born July 14, 1963; the actor who plays him, Kenny Johnson, was born July 13, 1963. Name contention Much like fellow character Danny Sofer, there has been debate over the character's name among viewers. While the character's given name is 'Curtis Lemansky', the character is generally referred to as 'Lem' or 'Lemonhead'. This is a play both on the character's last name and the fact that actor Kenny Johnson has blonde hair. The early episodes heavily use the 'Lemonhead' nickname (also used by the writing staff, who still refer to the character by that name in the shooting scripts). However, in later Season One episodes, the character is referred to by the shorter 'Lem'. Eventually, 'Lem' became the defacto name for the character from Season Two onwards. However, the 'promosode' between seasons 5 and 6 (albeit set some time before the events of season 5) have his fellow officers chanting 'Lemonhead' when he won the arm wrestling championship. Relationships Little is known about Lemansky's personal life. In Season One, he had a relationship with Tigre Orozco, sister of a reformed gang banger and in Season Five, Ronnie Gardocki implied that Lem's parents were "trailer trash" and so poor that the Strike Team didn't even bother asking them to help post bail for Lem after his arrest by Internal Affairs. * Vic and Lem * Shane and Lem Appearances * Season 1: "Pilot", "Our Gang", "The Spread", "Dawg Days", "Blowback", "Cherrypoppers", "Throwaway", "Dragonchasers", "Two Days of Blood", "Circles" * Season 2: "The Quick Fix" Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Detectives Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Strike Team